Away From the Darkness
by crazy.about.books.123
Summary: Set after "The Last Stand of Dead Men" with a few changes. Valkyrie is in danger, but will Skulduggery save her in time? And what are these rumours about the return of an old enemy? Contains spoilers of the whole series. Rated T because I'm not sure where this is going. This is my first time writing, so please read and review-constructive criticism welcome. I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing something like this so I hope you like it! Please review, I have no idea if this is good or bad so I would welcome some feedback/advice or any opinions on how you want the story to go.**

Chapter 1

It was another long dark night, and as Valkyrie waited in the gloomy cobwebs of an old bus stop she allowed herself to think about what a normal 21 year old would be doing at eleven o'clock on a Saturday night. This was the part she blocked off from herself, the moaning, whinging tired part that had no place in her life of adventure. She longed for a steaming cup of hot chocolate, she longed for rubbish TV that she could watch without having to understand, and above all she longed for the warm, welcome embrace of her family, who she had forsaken long ago. It was for the best, she knew, and if the psychics had stopped having the visions of her family dying then it was good enough for her. But still her thoughts turned to that dark day...her reflection, finally put to good use, lying, shot dead in the middle of her kitchen, the haunting screams of her mother and maybe even worse, the grieving silence of her father. Her sister, of course, was too young to understand, but at least, Valkyrie thought, she could now grow up in a world where she could live a happy, sheltered, normal life. It was worth it, she told herself.

Now thoughts of Darquesse emerged, thoughts of what she could have become. Darquesse was gone, of course, at least for now. Valkyrie didn't hear her voice anymore, couldn't find that power deep within herself. It was buried deep and with Darquesse had gone Valkyrie's true name.

"It's rare", Skulduggery had said, "Rare but possible. If we change enough, then yes, our true names change with us. But it can change back, if your old personality reasserted itself.

She shuddered, terrified at the thought of failure. So she pulled out her faultless facade that everyone, including herself, had come to depend on and focused on the present, away from Darquesse, and the many lives resting on her success. Those few minutes during which she had slipped in the past had only been a taster of the possibilities. And as she did this, shutting out those errant thoughts that scared and worried her, Skulduggery Pleasant turned the corner, driving very fast, very hard and of course, very well.

"We have a problem," his velvety smooth voice explained as Valkyrie climbed in.

"Don't we always?" Valkyrie replied. "Problems seem to find us."

"Ah but in this case, you see, it seems that we are the problem. And with a problem, there is always a solution-one that seems to be chasing us as we speak"

With this, Skulduggery tapped on the accelerator, and the Bentley surged forward, pressing Valkyrie against the creamy smooth leather. He sharply rounded a corner and glanced at her.

"Put on your seatbelt", He ordered. Just in time to, as he looked up, saw another car heading straight for them and promptly veered off the road. The Bentley slammed through a barrier and plummeted, onto another road, where it promptly rolled once, twice and fell still.

All Valkyrie could hear was a ringing in her ears, and she could feel blood running down her face as her vision flipped over and over. Her brain yelled at her, forcing her to look up, get up, run, escape, but her mind was fuzzy and her eyelids fluttered, slowly closing. She forced herself to be strong, just as a hand sneaked through the shattered window screen and pulled her from the wreak. She was slammed once, twice and a third time against the bonnet before she kicked hard in her attackers face. He faltered, dropped her, and she slammed an elbow into his jaw and whipping a shadow at his chest. He fell to the ground, got up again and she responded with a savage kick to the groin. This time her attacker didn't get up.

She turned around; saw Skulduggery and another man launching vicious punches at each other. But as she started towards them, she was grabbed by the throat and hauled back. A sneering, scarred face came into view as she was thrown on the ground, and she could taste blood in her mouth as the man started to squeeze her throat. She tried to struggle, her hands grasping as his, tightening around her throat yet he was too strong.

Valkyrie knew she would be dead in a minute. She took her hands away from her throat and clicked them quietly, summoning a spark and then a flame. She pressed this against her attacker's face, and he shrieked but didn't move, so she slapped him hard in the face, hissing as her fingers bent back. But this did the trick, and his weight left her for a minute.

A minute was all she needed. She was up, and as he scrambled up to meet her she moved in, ducked a clumsy punch and twisted her hip as he fell into it. He landed in a pile on the floor, just as Skulduggery crept up behind with a shackles. She stomped angrily on his face and he fell unconscious, leaving Skulduggery able to restrain him and look up at her, concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked haltingly.

Valkyrie groaned. Her lip was torn and bloody, two fingers were bending back at a bizarre angle, blood ran down her face from deep cuts from broken glass, and she felt a biting pain in her chest. One, maybe two ribs were broken. "I'm fine," she murmured, starting for the car before crying out in pain. She took another step, muffling another groan and leaned slightly into Skulduggery as she limped towards the car. After a few minutes the shattered vehicle coughed back to life, and soon they were driving the familiar route back to Kenspeckle Grouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, and just to let people know I am bringing back some characters who died, because I felt sad with them gone :) **

Chapter 2

As soon as Kenspeckle saw them his face grew stern and worried, and his eyes followed the trail of blood that Valkyrie was leaving on the clean polished floor. He quickly beckoned her in before promptly shutting the door in Skulduggery's face. Valkyrie sighed inwardly; Kenspeckle's bedside manner hadn't improved, and nowadays he was even less tolerant than usual with Skulduggery. He threw Valkyrie a hospital gown which she quickly put on, protesting all the time.

"I'm fine; it's only a few cuts."

Kenspeckle huffed.

"Once again, allow the medical genius to be the judge of that, please, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie took the hint and shut up, allowing Kenspeckle to wipe her lacerated face with a sweet smelling purple ointment, before turning to look at her fingers, which were now a blotchy purple, swollen and still bent backwards. He tutted.

"This is going to hurt"

Valkyrie gripped the table she was sitting on and braced herself as Kenspeckle gently pushed a long thin needle into the base of her hand. She hissed in pain but kept her groan inside of her as silver liquid numbed her whole hand. But the numbness was soon welcome as Kenspeckle reset her broken fingers before placing them in a healing mud. He taped her ribs up and ordered her to rest for a few hours.

"There will be light bruising on the fingers, but that should fade in a few days. The ribs will mend quickly, no lungs are punctured and they will feel back to normal in 5 or 6 hours."

Valkyrie beamed up at the grouchy man. He reminded her so much of her grandfather, who, she recalled with a lump in her throat, had held her grandmother's hand and shook with sobs at her "funeral". Tears suddenly welled into her eyes, and although she held them back, Kenspeckle's sharp eyes noticed and his entire face softened.

"I'm sorry," he explained quietly. "I know my bedside manner leaves much to be desired, but I'm too old to change my habits now."

She nodded, trying to smile.

Kenspeckle still looked concerned. "Is everything ok Valkyrie? Has anything happened? I may be grumpy, but you can tell me anything. "

His concern touched her, and if anything made her want to grieve even more for the family she had lost, but she shook her head and clammed up. Kenspeckle, howver, didn't seem to need an answer as he searched her face. He blinked slowly, and enveloped her in a loving hug.

"You miss them, don't you?" he said. His voice darkened. "You should never have been put into this position; you should never have been forced to choose." His voice held fragments of blame, and Valkyrie leant away from the hug, narrowing her eyes.

"This was my choice, no one else's. This is not Skulduggery's fault." So this was why Kenspeckle has been short with Skulduggery.

Kenspeckle didn't agree but nodded, and as he spoke she could hear the pity in his voice: "This is no consolation, but it gets easier. And I understand; it hurts so much knowing they have no idea, knowing you chose this life over them, knowing they may never get over their loss."

Valkyrie didn't trust herself to speak.

"But be sure of this Valkyrie; rest easy knowing you made the right decision. What were the alternatives? Forget magic? No-that would never be possible for you, not now, not with the Surge coming. Tell your family? Although easier for you, that would ruin their lives. They'd never be able to sleep easy again. This is hard to accept, but you had no choice."

His eyes clouded over. "I had a family once as well, and I left them behind too. It will hurt for a long time, and although the pain will never go away, I promise you Valkyrie, it will get easier."

With this he left, shuffling out of the room with a weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before.

Soon after Skulduggery entered, and stood over Valkyrie with his skull tilted over on one side. She could see the green fire flickering in his eye sockets. She suddenly felt sure he had heard her conversation with Kenspeckle, so she plastered a bright smile on her face and focused on the attack.

"So, that happened."

"Well yes, I suppose it did", replied Skulduggery. "Unless, of course, it was a dream"

"Dreams don't hurt that much"

"Well, yours don't, but with my superior mind, you never know. My dream could stop right now, and you'd just vanish. None of this would have happened."

"You don't even dream," she argued. "You can't sleep remember?"

"Everybody dreams Valkyrie. Sleep isn't the important part. Some people just dream better than others."

"I'm going to try to ignore the ridiculous things you say," Valkyrie decided. "And I'm pretty sure what I was saying was important, until you distracted me."

Skulduggery's head tilted further, and she could tell he was smiling as he teased; "I distract you?"

"Oh shut up." Valkyrie's smile grew.

She could tell his smile was wide and growing wider. "Of course I distract you, I'm me. And, in answer to your unspoken questions, no, I have no idea who they were, yes that is worrying, yes I have a plan, yes, we have places to be, and finally, yes, you can hit someone in a few hours' time."

She laughed and stood up, grimacing ever so slightly as her half-mended ribs complained. She washed her hand in the sink, and admired the fantastic job Kenspeckle had done. Her fingers were stiff but painless. She tuned to Skulduggery and smiled.

"Why are we still here then?"

And with that, they left the way they had come, Valkyrie trying all the time to leave her loss behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit longer but here it is. Please read and review, especially any comments on how you want the story to go!**

Chapter 3

It wasn't until Valkyrie stepped into the road that she realised. With the Bentley gone, they'd have to drive around in...

"What is that!" She protested angrily. "It's..it's...". She broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's yellow!" said Skulduggery happily. "I love it. The colour makes me happy. Or maybe the look on your face makes me happy. Either way-hop in!"

He gracefully hopped in. Valkyrie glared and fell in. They started to drive and immediately she missed the Bentley. This car didn't glide, or roar, it just sort of...chugged. Yes, she decided, the Canary Car chugged, and she hated it.

Soon after this she worked up enough dignity to speak

"Skulduggery, where exactly are we going?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask. We're going to the sanctuary. China is of course no longer in her library, but she still might have some information."

Valkyrie nodded. Ever since the attack of the warlocks and the betrayal of Erskine Ravel, China had taken over as Grand Mage. She was good, Valkyrie had no qualms in admitting, yet China Sorrows in a position of power still worried her. Ghastly, having recovered his stab wounds from Erskine Ravel, was still a solid, trustworthy member of the council of elders, as was Anton Shudder, who, despite his many protests, had been pressured into the post.

She enjoyed visiting the sanctuary now, the Dead Men, who had recently become a permanent fixture, helping to rebuild the fragile mess that was now Ireland, were often around, and she loved bumping into Shudder, Saracen and especially, even though she would never mention it, the infamously handsome Dexter Vex.

He always bought a smile to her face and made her laugh and although she tried not to stare, his body was...something else. She always looked forward to seeing him, even though it gave her butterflies in her stomach, So as she walked into the sanctuary, now in a new building in Dublin, she sneaked a look at herself in the mirror and gasped. Dark rings under her eyes revealed her lack of sleep, drops of dried blood had crusted on her face and her clothes were dirty. She excused herself, and, as Skulduggery made his way towards the Elder's throne room, she hurried to her office, which she shared with Skulduggery. She opened a drawer, took out a spare change of clothes and quickly got changed. She then went to the bathroom, washed her face and used the air to smooth her hair. Satisfied with her appearance, and feeling more confident about any surprise encounters with a certain Mr Vex, she made her way to China.

Sure enough, Dexter and Saracen intercepted her in a corridor, wide smiles on their faces.

"Hey Val," Dexter beamed. "How are you doing? Are you ok; you look tired."

Valkyrie blushed, then blushed even more as she tried to control her emotions, just as Saracen replied scornfully, "Or course she's tired you idiot. She hasn't slept in three days and she was attacked two hours ago."

Valkyrie's mouth dropped open, and answering her unspoken question Saracen said smugly, "I know things."

Dexter, however, looked concerned. Valkyrie cut off his questions with a short answer:

"I'm fine. We were chased by a couple of cars, Skulduggery's excellent driving just wasn't up to it, and we crashed. Then some bad guys tried to get us, same as usual, but we overpowered them and they're now in custody with more bruises than we have. I have a couple of broken ribs and fingers, and some cuts and bruises, but I'm pretty sure they're in worse shape. We'll follow it up tonight; work out who's responsible. That's why we are here; we've come to talk to China; see if she's heard anything. Honestly, I'm fine."

As she said this she shrugged, wincing as her ribs throbbed. Dexter noticed and his eyes widened with concern.

"You need some rest", he said firmly. "I don't care where you are, but tonight you can't work. I'll see to it myself."

He cut off her protests.

"That's what's happening, so deal with it. Now, let's go find China and Skulduggery."

Him and Saracen set off down the corridor, and Valkyrie followed, laughing occasionally at Dexter's silly jokes. By the time they reached the throne room, she was relaxed, happy and felt like a weight had been lifted off her.

As they walked in, China turned around, her silky black hair framing her perfect, pale face. Her blue eyes blinked once, took in the happy, laughing Valkyrie with Dexter, and her red lips pulled upwards in a knowing smirk.

Valkyrie ignored her and focused on the matter at hand.

"Have you heard any rumours that may help us China?" she asked.

"No, my dear Valkyrie, I haven't, and I don't need to tell you how distressed that makes me." Her pale eyes clouded over before clearing again. "I am, you can be sure, dealing with it well."

China then took a deep breath before she dropped a bombshell. "However, what I have heard are some rather worrying rumours about The Unnamed."

Saracen drew a breath, and even Dexter looked shocked. The Unnamed had been Mevolent's master during the war, but this was all Valkyrie knew. Skulduggery, after a short pause, spoke smoothly.

"If he's back, then this fragile peace we have established will be over. We will get on the case straight away. What exactly have you heard?"

China looked concerned. "Several bodies were found in the Amazon two days ago. Bearing his mark seared into their skin. I have heard of similar incidents in three isolated spots around the world. One man came to me with severe wounds, and died mere seconds after whispering his name in my ear. I suggest you go to the Amazon and search a band of cave for clues, the caves are a known magical site and the bodies were found near them.

"So we have a person or persons out to kill Valkyrie and I, the Unnamed may be back and the Bentley is out of action." Skulduggery summarised. "What a day this has turned out to be. We'll be straight onto it China."

Valkyrie smiled, unable to repress her glee to see Skulduggery finally following orders.

Shudder and Ghastly walked in, sombre looks on their faces. After greeting Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Dexter, and Saracen, they moved straight on to the matter at hand, although Ghastly shot a concerned look at Valkyrie's bruises.

"Are you ok?" He asked kindly.

Valkyrie nodded, and Shudder cut in. "Finding the source of the rumours regarding The Unnamed should be your first priority, Skulduggery. Nothing could be more important. You can deal with these killers at a later date."

"Actually, something can be more important." Everyone turned to Skulduggery.

"We were attacked today, and whilst Valkyrie looks fine, broken ribs, broken fingers and millions of cuts from shattered glass do tend to take their toll. She hasn't slept in three days. She deserves one night's sleep at home. We will get on the case straight away tomorrow morning."

Valkyrie was touched, but sensing China's impatience, she tried to protest. She didn't get very far before Skulduggery silenced her with a look.

China sighed impatiently, but seemed to know she would lose this argument. She grudgingly agreed, and Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Saracen, and Dexter took their leave from the elders.

"We'll come round yours too," Saracen proposed. Dexter nodded in agreement. "That way Skulduggery can meditate and if any other killers come calling, you won't be vulnerable, and we can do our thing."

Dexter cracked his knuckles and grinned. "I haven't had a slice of the action in days."

This was agreed, and Valkyrie felt a warm feeling in her chest. The care and concern of these men touched her, and whilst she may have lost one family, she suddenly felt as if she had gained another. Her very own, dysfunctional set of brothers.

She smiled. Maybe things were finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is very short but I'll add another chapter straight away. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, and to the few reviewers :) please continue to read and review.**

Chapter 4

_Water dropped from dank pipes, mould grew in fuzzy clumps on the walls and unpleasant stains covered the floor. The inhabitants of this castle, however, didn't possess much enthusiasm for redecorating._

_"We must act soon." Dark figures sat around a large table, silent as one man stood and said his piece. "She's growing stronger. Stronger and more stable. Our sensitives have warmed that Darquesse is slipping away. She's being beaten by Valkyrie Cain, and we cannot allow that to happen. Unless we act soon, Darquesse won't exist, and all our plans will be for nothing."_

_Voices spilled into the silence, but soon faded away as the short, heavily built man at the head of the table raised a hand for quiet. His piercing green eyes shine out from his sunken face._

_"We have already acted, and our action was in vain, it seems. Teamed with the Skeleton, she is powerful, possibly too powerful."_

_Murmurs of dissent and uncertainty slipped from the men around the table. The man with the green eyes twitched with annoyance, but hurried to reassure them._

_"Patience! Soon Valkyrie Cain will be ours and Darquesse will be saved. It is being seen to as we speak, and by tonight, the next stage of our plan can commence."_


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised-another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The small Canary Car was crammed to the brim with Skulduggery and Valkyrie in the front, and Dexter and Saracen bickering constantly in the back. It had sunk low, and its chugging noise had increased into a whiney moan.

Valkyrie dearly wished it would break down.

Unfortunately, it didn't, although it did splutter a few times when Skulduggery pulled on the breaks as they drew up at his large house.

Usually, Valkyrie stayed at her own house, which she had inherited for her uncle Gordon, but today Skulduggery's was much more sensible, as they would have to leave early tomorrow for the Amazon. It didn't matter much to her, she had a bathroom and bedroom in Skulduggery's house even though she normally just slept on the sofa, and he had also installed a large kitchen at her request. Sometimes she felt bad about how much it had cost him, and she had to remind herself that money didn't really matter to someone like Skulduggery.

As Valkyrie walked in, her normal routine commenced. She dropped her coat on the floor, kicked off her shoes against the wall and dived onto her favourite sofa. It was the largest, the comfiest, and it was all hers. Skulduggery followed after, picked up her coat, hung it up, and nearly arranged her shoes against the wall. Ever the gentleman, he didn't complain.

Dexter and Saracen followed him in, also launching themselves on sofas, and started arguing over which TV programme to watch.

"I want to watch the football!" Saracen whined.

"I don't really care what you want. We can watch whatever Valkyrie wants. We invited ourselves, so don't be your usual irritating self."

"That's just your excuse for not watching the football!" Saracen pouted. Valkyrie had to laugh-this was better than any TV programme.

"Ok, you've got me. But we still aren't watching it.

Valkyrie interrupted. "Guys, I don't mind what you watch. I'm not bothered..." Her words were cut off by a huge yawn and she realised just how tired she was. She quickly headed up to her bedroom, changed into shorts and a jumper, before heading back downstairs and depositing her weary body back on her sofa.

"See; Valkyrie doesn't care!" Saracen was still persistent about the football.

She snuggled deeper into the cushions on her sofa as Dexter and Saracen finally agreed on what to watch. The last thing she could remember was Skulduggery coming in and covering her with a blanket before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up, cold and shivering, in the middle of the night. She glanced around the room, her eyes adjusting to the gloominess. Saracen was nowhere to be seen, but Dexter was sprawled across a sofa and Skulduggery was meditating on an armchair.

She slid off her sofa quietly, wrapping her blanket around her. She glanced at the clock. Quarter past twelve. Her mouth was dry, and she tried to shake off the feeling she was being watched as she padded into the kitchen and silently poured herself a glass of water.

Suddenly the kitchen door slammed shut loudly.

Valkyrie started, and, trying to quell her fear, quickly went to the door and rattled it, slowly growing more frantic. It wouldn't budge. Desperation now rising inside her, she kicked the door again and again, making enough noise to arouse Skulduggery and Dexter, who started forcing the door from the other side.

Suddenly she felt the air shift from behind her, and she instinctively turned around, whipping a shadow at the dark figure that had emerged from the gloom of the kitchen. He dodged the shadow, and threw a wall of air at her. She was thrown off her feet, spinning like a top, and crashed into an open cupboard. Glass shattered and she felt blood in her hair from where her head had hit the sharp cupboard door. She quickly got to her feet, dodging one strong punch just in time and quickly throwing one of her own. Her fist impacted with flesh, but she seemed to be hitting a brick wall. Another punch from her attacker made her stumble back, on the defensive, just as his fist crunched into her nose. She turned, disorientated. Blood streamed freely, running down her face.

Quickly summoning a flame, she threw it at her attacker, a tall bulky man who she didn't recognise. He fell to the ground, shrieking and slapping away the flames, before quickly extinguishing them with the moisture in the room. Valkyrie cursed-she hated fighting other elementals.

Too late, her brain processed the possibilities just as another masked man dropped from the ceiling. He kicked out as he fell, his foot hitting Valkyrie's stomach hard. She gasped for air, winded, and backed away; in this enclosed space, surrounded by two grown men, she didn't have a chance.

Skulduggery, and Dexter were still pounding at the door frantically, but it stayed firm.

Valkyrie turned back to the men, whipping shadows in thin dark streaks at both of them. One man hissed in pain as a shadow cut his stomach, but Valkyrie's eyes widened as the cut sealed itself quickly. She advanced towards them, throwing punches quickly, but she was outnumbered, fighting in a jumper and shorts that were too bloody short.

Suddenly, the large window behind her shattered, and two more figures emerged from the night. Disorientated, she cried out as one of the new arrivals grabbed her wrist and tapped a small glowing symbol on his sternum. Pain shot through her, and she collapsed on the floor. The symbol pulsed blue and green, and pain, waves and waves of unbearable pain travelled through her. Valkyrie thrashed around and her back arched as she screamed. With fluttering eyelids, she looked up just as a heavy boot crunched into her face, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next instalment-sorry I haven't updated in a few days. The next update will come soon. In the meantime please read and review, I would really appreciate the feedback!**

Chapter 6

Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered, and she groaned. Every part of her was sore. Her nose felt swollen and achy, and she could feel blood still trickling down her cheek. As she tried to sit up, her head banged against a hard surface. Her eyes strained into the gloom and she realised she was in a car boot. She strained to move her arms, but her wrists were shackled behind her back. Her claustrophobia kicked in, and she fought against the panic rising inside her. That wouldn't help.

Valkyrie tried to reach for her magic, but although she could feel it in her mind, she was unable to use it. The shackles were bound and she was powerless. She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths and thinking positive thoughts. Skulduggery will come after me, she told herself. Or I will get myself out of this mess. With this in mind, she tried to relax her battered body, and she soon drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Valkyrie at last woke up, she found herself tied to a chair in a large bare room, thin shackles securing her ankles to the cold stone floor. Again, the shackles were bound, and Valkyrie hated it. Not being able to use her magic was irritating, like having an itch you couldn't scratch.

She leaned back in her chair and waited, knowing there was nothing she could do.

She didn't have to wait long. A short man with green eyes walked in, followed by none other than Tanith Low. They both sat down in chairs in front of her. Valkyrie glared.

"I thought you were on our side. You don't have to do this, Tanith. Come back to us. We can help get the remnant out of you." Even as she said this she knew it was a lost cause, but Tanith had fought in the war with them, and Valkyrie would have been lying if she said she hadn't got used to having her old friend around again.

"The only side I'm on is my own, you know that," Tanith replied with an impish grin. "And I'd prefer to keep how I am if you don't mind. I prefer life now it isn't just centred around you and Skulduggery.

Valkyrie turned away, holding back the grief, crafting it into a hard ball of anger and resilience in her mind. Tears had no place in her predicament, but anger was a feeling she could use. She glared at Tanith.

The man with the green eyes spoke up, interrupting Valkyrie's death stare. His harsh voice grated and as he spoke, shivers ran up Valkyrie's spine. She didn't recognise him, and above everything, this worried her.

"Miss Cain, we have a problem," he explained. "A rather unique problem. You see, even as we speak you and Darquesse are fighting a battle in your mind. The winner will take control, the loser will be suppressed. And unbelievably, it seems you are winning. Darquesse is losing more and more ground.

Seeing Valkyrie's nervous head shake denying what he had just said bought a smile to his pale lips.

"Now, now, Miss Cain, don't insult my intelligence. We both know what I've just said is true." His voice hardened. "And I can't allow it to happen."

"You see, I think you have more control over this situation than you think. The remnants tried to force you to become Darquesse, but that didn't go quite how they wanted. And I think they were going about it the wrong way. I think you'll change back without my help."

"I will never become the monster who kills the world."

Tanith sniggered, and the man with the green eyes tilted his head in an amused way. An image of Skulduggery doing the same thing flitted across Valkyrie's mind.

"When I say, without my help, I really meant, with a bit of persuasion. If we push you far enough, Darquesse will emerge."

Valkyrie paled. She wasn't sure, but what the man with the green eyes was proposing sounded reasonable. He noticed her fear and smiled.

"Well, should we begin?"

Tanith grinned an evil grin as the man with the green eyes twisted his fingers and Valkyrie started to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's another chapter! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I've had so far-they are definitely keeping me going! I'm sorry that the last couple of chapters have been quite short, but this is a bit longer and I've just finished another chapter which is a lot longer, so it won't be short the whole time. And to Sebastian Castellen and realtawit, thank you so much for your reviews and the constructive criticism, it has been really helpful; but you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out the identity of the man with the green eyes! **

**I should probably say at this point that I don't own any of these characters, its all down to the amazing Derek Landy!**

Chapter 7

Skulduggery stormed into the sanctuary, closely followed by Dexter and Saracen. He burst into Ghastly's office and leaned over his desk.

"Someone's taken her."

Ghastly, who had been reading a thick stack of papers and looked half asleep, was confused.

"Slow down. Who's taken who?"

"Valkyrie. She was attacked in my house in the middle of the night. The door was locked and we couldn't get in to help," Skulduggery sagged. His voice was hollow, empty. "Her screams, Ghastly. I could hear her screams." His head hung as he finished his story. "It all fell silent after that, and by the time we got through the door, she was gone."

Ghastly shook sleep from his eyes and looked closely at Skulduggery. The skeleton looked poised and dangerous. Ghastly knew him well enough to know that Skulduggery badly needed to hit someone. In truth, on hearing this news he wanted to hit someone too. Still, he guessed that all Skulduggery was after was formal permission to do what needed to be done, and hit whoever he felt like hitting.

He sighed.

"Do whatever you need to do to get her back." Ghastly's lips tilted upwards. "Except that trick with Fletcher. Last time you did that all our hospital beds were filled up, and the paperwork took me two days. Fletcher was quarantined for days."

Dexter sniggered, momentarily forgetting the gravity of the situation. "Or that thing you did which left half the psychics with traumatic stress. Although it worked, the psychics are still feeling fragile..."

Saracen pouted.

"Yeah, they never tell me the results of the football anymore."

"It's not like you really need them to tell you anyway," Dexter pointed out, and Ghastly joined in, mocking Saracen.

"I'm Saracen Rue and I know things." Ghastly and Dexter laughed at their own humour.

Saracen replied in a weary tone.

"Only about 10% of the things I know are actually useful, you know that."

Skulduggery's lips raised in a small smile, before he turned on his heel and left. Dexter and Saracen mockingly took their leave of Ghastly, with many bows and murmurings of "Your Eminence".

They left Ghastly behind in his boring office, with his boring papers that he had to read to do the boring job that had been forced upon him.

"Where's my slice of the action?" Ghastly thought wistfully. He suddenly realised that his slice of the action was slipping away from him, following Skulduggery, Dexter and Saracen into danger in order to rescue Valkyrie without him.

"Oh screw it."

Ghastly pulled off his itchy elders robes, uncovering protective combat clothing, pushed his papers off the desk in a flurry and hurried after Skulduggery.

* * *

He caught up with the dead men just as they approached Ghastly's van, which had been deemed more sensible for a rescue mission than the chugging Canary Car. Skulduggery didn't look surprised to see Ghastly, and they drove off in silence. No more was said, Skulduggery's anger and worry had spread through the men, Dexter looked concerned and ready to hit someone, and even Saracen had stopped joking around.

Ghastly broke the silence. "So where are we actually going?"

"Well, I asked China if she had heard anything suspicious, and it seems she heard a rumour about a deserted warehouse in the west of Dublin. Inhabitants living near reported disturbances and loud noises. This, coupled with the fact that whilst Valkyrie was being attacked, a train ticket dropped out of one of her attacker's pockets. I found it on the floor. The destination was near the warehouse that China spoke to me about. It's not a certain location, but it's a start."

Ghastly nodded, and Dexter's hand tightened around his gun.

After half an hour of trawling through the traffic in the van, Skulduggery pulled up a couple of blocks ways from the warehouse. The dead men listened quietly as Skulduggery told them the plan.

"Ghastly and I will go round the building one way, Saracen and Dexter the other. Once you find a subtle way to get in, our objective is to find Valkyrie and get her out. If you reach her, then leave with us. We can rendezvous here.

The plan was agreed, and Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen and Dexter sneakily made for the warehouse. They split up, and crept off.

The warehouse was dark and dingy, and as Skulduggery and Ghastly entered they were enveloped in the black. This, at least, was common practice for them-as dead men in the war they were used to striking from the shadows.

Skulduggery seemed to have a route through the building planned, and he led the way stealthily. They encountered no one for ten minutes until Tanith Low stepped round the corner. Skulduggery and Ghastly pressed themselves against a wall and slipped back into the murkiness. Ghastly held his breath and pressed himself against a wall as she moved past him.

"What the hell is Tanith doing here?", he wondered aloud after she had passed.

Skulduggery shrugged-all he could focus on now was Valkyrie, so they carried on cautiously through the building. They descended two flights of stairs before they saw a shadow on the wall moving toward them.

Skulduggery crouched down ready to attack, but as he launched himself into a punch the man pulled down his hood.

"It's me, Skulduggery, it's Dexter!"

It was indeed Dexter, looking slightly shaken. Saracen was close behind him.

"We've found her. She's...she's not in a good way. We can get in through the door, and we've found a ventilation shaft which also accesses the room. There's someone in there with her now...so it would be best if we storm the room, two at either entrance."

A plan was quickly agreed, and Saracen showed Ghastly and Skulduggery the ventilation shaft before hurrying back to join Dexter. As Skulduggery climbed through the ventilation shaft he heard Valkyrie's pain filled scream and stiffened.

She screamed again and he carried on moving until he reached a grate through which he could see the room where Valkyrie was.

With what he saw it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping to save her straight away.

**Cliffhanger! I'll update again very soon so you wont have to wait long! Thanks for reading, and please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next update-sorry it has taken so long but this one is a lot longer so should make up for it. I hope it's ok, and that you like it, please continue to read and review, and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8

Valkyrie tipped her head back and screamed again, a shrill scream which echoed through the room. A man leant over her, casually flicking his fingers and slicing into her skin. Skulduggery, crouching behind the ventilation shaft, made a sharp move towards her but behind him Ghastly gripped Skulduggery's jacket and held on.

"Not yet. Wait for the signal."

Skulduggery nodded, shaking with anger, and turned away from Valkyrie's shaking body. Blood dripped to the floor from deep lacerations all over her body, precise yet savage cuts which ripped her skin into a maze of red slashes. Her ankles and wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding from rope and bruises bloomed around each cut.

The man with the green eyes slapped Valkyrie's face once, twice and a third time, and Valkyrie groaned as she lifted her head and spat in his face, defiant. He recoiled, anger clouding his glittering eyes. He stepped back, and with a click of a finger one of Valkyrie's arms was released from its bonds, severed ropes falling to the floor. Confused, Valkyrie shook her arm out, wincing, but within a split second the man with the green eyes slicked his hand out and a crack sounded. Valkyrie screamed again and Skulduggery saw her arm was bent back and white bone was showing.

He clenched his fists in anger and got ready to act. Just in time, a loud crash, followed by a thump and a groan sounded from outside the door.

The man with the green eyes turned away from Valkyrie, who had passed out. Dexter and Saracen burst in, weapons in hand, and Ghastly and Skulduggery kicked open the ventilation shaft and slid into the room. Skulduggery rushed forward, punching Valkyrie's torturer hard. He flipped over and Skulduggery saw his face for the first time. The skeleton gasped in recognition and faltered slightly before his resolve hardened and he carried on with his attack. Meanwhile, Dexter and Saracen gently undid Valkyrie's restraints and carried her from the room, following Ghastly, who quickly wove through the warehouse with his gun out, watching for guards. However, the warehouse was empty and Tanith, thankfully, didn't show.

Skulduggery followed after them, but his skull was fixed on Valkyrie's torturer. They exchanged vicious punches and kicks, seeming to be an even match. They broke apart. The man with the green eyes flicked his hand and Skulduggery howled in pain as a large slit appeared in his sternum. Angry, Skulduggery flicked his own wrist, conjuring a puddle of water on the ground which the man didn't notice and stepped into. He slipped, sprawling on the floor, and Skulduggery started kicking him repeatedly, a red haze obscuring his vision. All Skulduggery could think about was hurting the man who had hurt Valkyrie.

Ghastly looked back. He knew that if Skulduggery had had a face it would have been twisted in a manic glare. He called Skulduggery's name loudly, and with one final look at the now unconscious body on the floor, Skulduggery shook his head as if he were clearing it of mist, and left.

* * *

As Skulduggery climbed into the back of the van, Ghastly revved the engine and sped away. Saracen was busy calling the sanctuary, organising reinforcements. The cleavers would arrive within minutes, and Valkyrie's kidnappers would be bought to justice. This dealt with, Skulduggery kneeled down beside Valkyrie, who was still lying, unconscious, bleeding freely on the floor of Ghastly's van. Dexter quickly looked at Skulduggery.

"Is it ok...?"

Skulduggery nodded and Dexter, medical supplies on hand, quickly ripped off what remained of Valkyrie's ruined t-shirt revealing her toned yet lacerated stomach. Valkyrie was losing too much blood for modesty to be important, yet Dexter unbelievably felt a blush rising in his cheeks as he avoided staring at Valkyrie's lacy bra, which was, thankfully, still intact.

Dexter tried to staunch the bleeding as Skulduggery focused his attentions on Valkyrie's broken arm. However, he shook his head, this mess was best left to the attentions of Kenspeckle Grouse.

Soon after, Valkyrie's eyelids fluttered and she woke up. Disorientated, she tried to sit up, but groaned in agony as her cuts bled even more. Skulduggery gently forced her back down, whispering in her ear and stroking her hair as she grimaced; waves of pain rushing through her body.

The van jolted over a bump, Valkyrie's body rocked over and she fell onto her broken arm. She cried out in pain, and her other hand, scrabbling on the floor, found Dexter's. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for one very long, very awkward moment, before Valkyrie glanced down, took in her state of undress and dropped her hand. Dexter looked away.

Valkyrie gave Skulduggery a wan smile.

"I guess Kenspeckle won't believe me when I tell him I'm ok this time."

Skulduggery smiled, but he was growing concerned; Valkyrie was still losing blood and although she was trying to hide it, he could tell she was in a lot of pain. Thankfully, Ghastly soon pulled up outside Kenspeckle Grouse's hospital and Skulduggery cautiously lifted Valkyrie into his arms as if she was weightless. She hissed as her broken arm dangled limply, so Skulduggery moved slowly into the hospital, ignoring the blossoming blood stains over his tailored white shirt.

Kenspeckle's eyes widened when he took in Valkyrie's limp form, curled up in Skulduggery's arms. He beckoned the skeleton into the operating theatre, where he gently laid Valkyrie down. However, when Kenspeckle dismissed him Skulduggery shook his head, refusing to leave. He hovered protectively over Valkyrie, holding her hand.

"Early this morning she was taken from my house. She's been tortured repeatedly." Skulduggery's voice shook slightly as he spoke. "So you'll forgive me if I'd rather not let her out of my sight quite yet."

Kenspeckle's set face softened and he nodded.

"Sometimes, skeleton, I forget how much you care for her. You have a funny way of showing it, but it's definitely there."

Skulduggery's head tilted.

"Was that a compliment, professor?" There was a hint of a smile in his smooth voice.

"Just about." Kenspeckle's voice turned gruff again. "But don't hold your breath for any more."

"Oh, I won't. I have no breath to hold."

Skulduggery's humour was lost on Kenspeckle, who responded with a grunt as he examined Valkyrie's many injuries.

"These cuts...they're very serious; organs and arteries have been nicked, but she'll live.

Kenspeckle sprayed a blue liquid over the cuts ,which began to hiss and bubble. Valkyrie, unconscious again, didn't stir as her flesh and skin began to knit together again.

"One of my new discoveries," Kenspeckle explained. "It's rare, costly and hard to make, so I don't use it often. But in this case..."

He then moved onto Valkyrie's arm, gasping in surprise at the damage.

"What on earth...how did this happen?"

"Her torturer just flicked his hand. I've never seen magic like it. Why, what is it?

Kenspeckle didn't seem to need an x-ray.

"Her arm is broken in so many places I wouldn't have thought it possible. Yet the breaks, this is not just forcing a joint to bend the wrong way. Her bones were moved so easily, as if they were made momentarily bendy. I can fix it, but the fact that there is someone out there who can do this worries me."

Although Skulduggery still looked worried, now that he was convinced that Valkyrie would be ok he began pondering out loud.

"It's funny; all these cuts remind me of what Melancholia did to her a few years ago. Yet her arm...if this sorcerer can do both-Valkyrie has a dangerous enemy. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better."

Kenspeckle stood up, finished with healing Valkyrie.

"She needs to stay here overnight so I can keep an eye on her. There's a bedroom across the hall, she can rest there." Kenspeckle hesitated. "And when I say rest, skeleton, I mean rest. You can stay with her, but refraining from plying her with questions about her attackers would be much appreciated."

With this, he left, and Skulduggery waved a hand, manipulating the air to carry Valkyrie across the hall and into a bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, covered her gently with a duvet and took a seat across the room.

Skulduggery stayed bolt upright and vigilant, watching over the unconscious Valkyrie, until there was a knock on the door and Ghastly and Dexter crept in.

"How is she?" Ghastly asked, concerned.

"She was in bad shape, but Kenspeckle worked his magic and she'll be ok after some rest."

Skulduggery then told them what Kenspeckle had said about Valkyrie's injuries.

"When this man with the green eyes strikes again, we'll be ready." Dexter sounded for vengeful.

Skulduggery tensed. "Again? What do you mean? The cleavers...didn't they arrest him?"

Dexter looked sheepish. "You don't know? We assumed someone would have told you..."

Skulduggery now sounded alarmingly angry. "What the hell happened?"

Ghastly explained. "When the cleavers arrived, the warehouse was empty. It seems we were tricked; maybe this man with the green eyes wasn't as injured as we thought. Or maybe there was another player."

Then he remembered. "Tanith! We passed her in the corridor Skulduggery, she must have been involved-she must have helped him."

Skulduggery was very still for a long while.

Then he shook himself, snapping out of his trance. "No matter. We'll find both of them. And they have no way of knowing we are going to Amazon, so Valkyrie will be safe while the search is on."

Ghastly looked slightly surprised. "You're still going to the Amazon?"

"Yes, although obviously a little later than planned. These rumours about the Unnamed still need to be pursued, and I know Valkyrie would never let me use her injuries as a reason not to go. Plus, like I said, there won't be any risk of the man with the green eyes making a return if he can't find us."

Dexter nodded. "Sounds sensible."

Ghastly hesitated slightly before posing his next question. "Do you know him? I thought you recognised him at one point."

Skulduggery's head tilted as he answered. "No, I didn't recognise him. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ghastly raised his eyebrows sceptically, but left it at that.

"Well, Saracen is leading a search for him as we speak. We would have joined him already but..."

Ghastly trailed off, smirking at Dexter, who glared at him.

"Someone wanted to check if Valkyrie was ok!"

"I was just trying to be nice!" Dexter exclaimed defensively. He focused on Skulduggery. "We guessed you would want to stay with her, so when she wakes up, let her know we dropped in?"

Soon after this Dexter hurried out, fed up with the teasing. Ghastly followed him after bidding goodbye to Skulduggery. Skulduggery could still hear Ghastly mocking him as they left.

Skulduggery chuckled and settled back in his chair.

Soon after Valkyrie stirred and opened her eyes. She tensed as she took in her surroundings, but she relaxed again when she saw Skulduggery. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Valkyrie's voice was hoarse as she answered.

"Sore."

"Well, I hear torture does that to you."

Valkyrie saw how worried Skulduggery was and tried, too late, to put on a brave front.

"It wasn't that bad, I'm fine..." Skulduggery cut her off with a glare.

"Don't, just don't, say the word fine."

"Fine!" Valkyrie's lips crept up into a smile and Skulduggery sighed.

"Ok," she backtracked. "Give me a few hours sleep and I'll be as good as new."

She tried to wave her broken arm carelessly, but hissed in pain. Skulduggery glared.

"More than a few hours I think."

She tried to protest, but Skulduggery was not convinced. "I'm not even that tired, I-" her words were cut off by a huge yawn.

"Sleep - now!" Skulduggery ordered.

"What is up with you? You're never normally this caring." Valkyrie teased.

"I'm always caring. Just not for you."

Valkyrie ignored his last comment and decided to capitalise on this mood swing.

"I'll go to sleep then...but I'll need a bedtime story."

Skulduggery sighed. There was no denying Valkyrie when she was in this mood, as she fluttered her eyelashes and did her best puppy face.

"Please?"

"My creative genius refuses to strain itself with a story. But I will sing you a lullaby."

Valkyrie smiled. She loved Skulduggery's songs.

"I'll settle for that."

She snuggled down, wincing slightly as she moved. She closed her eyes, and as Skulduggery started to sing she fell asleep, as she had done many times before, to the sound of his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter, and once again, I'm sorry that it's so short. Unfortunately, this chapter is pretty important, and there was no way of making it much longer. More bad news: I won't be able to update for about a week because I'm going away :( I have a half written chapter right now, so unless I can finish that this evening, this will be the last you'll hear of me for a bit. But after that, I'll be able to update basically everyday! So there is a silver lining :) I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed, you make me want to carry on writing. Please keep on reviewing, I hope you like this.**

Chapter 9

The man with the green eyes paced angrily around the room. Tanith's eyes were starting to ache from following him, and deep within her she felt slightly worried at this new, unpredictable mood. She had her own agenda, and as such, she knew she had to keep the man with the green eyes exactly where she wanted. Determined and vengeful, she could control, but unstable and angry was foreign territory to her.

Tanith shook her head, banishing her worries. It would all work out eventually. She rubbed her eyes; her head hurt. She could feel the real Tanith stirring in her mind, and she knew that she would soon face another mental onslaught as the consciousness she was suppressing tried to regain control.

The remnant inside Tanith twisted with annoyance-she had more important things to worry about, and recently, the real Tanith Low had been getting stronger and more vocal inside the body they both shared.

Abruptly, the man with the green eyes finished his pacing. His eyes had a manic look to them, and as he stood infront of Tanith, his lips curled up in a sneer.

"No matter. This didn't work. There are other things we can try."

Tanith shrugged. "Skulduggery will be with her constantly now. You'll be very lucky to get another chance."

She smiled to herself, enjoying feeding his desperation. But she was not prepared for his response.

His face darkened with anger and he stormed away. Clicking his finger, a wooden chair splintered, and he pushed at the air, throwing it against a wall, furious.

"The skeleton. Always in the way! Why can I never come out on top? Everything I've been through, everything I've tried to do, he always overshadows me." His words were twisted with jealousy and bitterness.

Tanith smiled to herself; this was something she could manipulate.

"Skulduggery must be gotten rid of if our plan is to succeed."

The man in the green eyes nodded, trying to control himself. "I agree, but I have a better idea. I don't just want him gone. Now I want to see him suffer as I have. And nothing will hurt him more than seeing Valkyrie hurt."

Tanith smiled as the man with the green eyes continued.

"I propose a change of plan. We know Valkyrie cares deeply about Skulduggery, and he cares deeply about her. He'd do anything for her, and she had shown similarly levels of devotion towards him."

The man with the green eyes smiled a cruel, cold smile.

"Maybe it's time we exploit this weakness."


	10. Chapter 10

**So I did manage to finish it! No more updates for a while, but please read and review whilst I'm away! Thanks for all your support! Hope you like this! **

Chapter 10

Sunlight filtered into the room and birds chirped outside Valkyrie's window. Skulduggery still watched over her protectively, although he was no longer sat bolt upright, and had slumped somewhat in his chair. Valkyrie's eyelids flickered and she yawned as she woke, enjoying the peaceful sense of security that filled her. With Skulduggery here, she thought, she was safe, at least for now.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, marvelling as she did so at Kenspeckle's healing powers. Although she was stiff, and her arm still ached slightly, she felt a thousand times better than she had felt the previous night.

Valkyrie shuddered, recalling the pain from her ordeal. She remembered the man with the green eyes, she remembered him flicking his hand and slicing into her skin and worst of all, she remembered his motive. She paled, terrified once more. That there were people out there who actually wanted Darqusse to emerge was not good news.

Thank god it didn't work, she thought to herself. However, secretly she knew she missed having Darquesse stepping in to save her.

She shut these thoughts out, angry at herself for even thinking them; she was much better off with Darquesse gone.

Skulduggery's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Morning Valkyrie. How are you feeling?"

Valkyrie shook herself, clearing her head as she answered. "Never better." She tried to stop her voice shaking as she spoke.

"I guess you want to know what he wanted?"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Obviously we need to know, but only tell us when you're ready." His voice was gentle and concerned.

Valkyrie answered quickly though, trying to sound strong as she spoke.

"He wanted Darquesse." Her voice faltered and she slumped slightly. "Skulduggery, he was desperate for her to come out. If it had worked, so many people could have died, and it would have been all my fault."

She hung her head. "I know she's gone now, but it won't take much for her to come back. I can feel it."

Skulduggery laid a bony hand on her shoulder.

"Valkyrie, calm down. It won't happen again. This man with the green eyes is being hunted down as we speak. He's not a threat anymore. And neither is Darquesse; not if you don't want her to be"

Valkyrie's eyes filled with tears and her body shook with suppressed sobs.

"This isn't something I can control, Skulduggery! And I can't fail, I couldn't live with myself, if I became a monster who destroys the world, who kills my family."

Skulduggery only hesitated momentarily before enveloping her in a cold bony hug. "I understand Valkyrie, honestly I do. I promise, I won't let you do anything bad."

* * *

They stayed like this, Valkyrie wrapped in a skeletal hug, until she broke away, wiped her eyes and put a smile on.

"So, when are we going to the Amazon?"

Skulduggery voice sounded relieved. He wasn't used to dealing with a tearful Valkyrie. "If you feel up to it, we can leave in a few hours."

"I feel fine. Seriously, I'm not going to miss a chance to go the Amazon. The Amazon, for Christ's sakes! For once, a case where we get to go somewhere cool."

Sarcasm rippled through Skulduggery's velvety voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry that our usual cases disappoint. Next time someone gets murdered, I'll make sure the crime scene is on a nice hot beach somewhere tropical.

Valkyrie shrugged. "That's all I ask."

At this point, Kenspeckle knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah,Valkyrie, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, thanks Kenspeckle."

Valkyrie decided not to mention her aching, stiff arm or the headache that was beginning to press fiercely against her temples.

After a thorough check from Kenspeckle, she was cleared and allowed to leave, and the professor departed, not before a quick glare at Skulduggery and a curt warning.

"Although I relish any opportunity to see my favourite patient, Valkyrie, I would consider it an achievement if I don't see your face here again for at least another three days."

"I'll try my best." Valkyrie laughed.

* * *

Soon, Valkyrie and Skulduggery stepped out into the warm morning and got into the Bentley, which was now fixed. Valkyrie, for one, was extremely glad; her ego couldn't have taken any more driving in the Canary Car.

As she got in she found a large and beautiful bouquet of flowers and a small box of chocolates waiting for her on her seat. When she picked the gifts up a note fluttered down from the flowers, and as she read it she blushed.

Skulduggery voice was teasing. "Let me guess, you have an admirer?"

Valkyrie blushed even harder and Skulduggery sighed.

"Oh well, I suppose you could do a lot worse than Dexter."

"Excuse me?" Valkyrie spluttered. "How did you know...?"

"Only a blind man wouldn't have noticed." He laughed as Valkyrie blushed harder. "And anyway, he was the one who brought the Bentley here."

"Not a word, Pleasant. Not a single word or I swear..." Valkyrie threatened him, already dreading the mockery she would get from Saracen if he found out.

"Oh I won't. This is too good to share."

Valkyrie turned away, still embarrassed and now a little confused. If Dexter liked her back then maybe they had a chance?

"Anyway, after your last choice of boyfriend, I can't exactly disapprove. I've never seen you sulk so hard; I'm glad I wasn't the one you were breaking up with. And before that; Calean..."

Valkyrie cut Skulduggery off with a glare.

"We don't talk about vampires. Now drive; fast."

Skulduggery swallowed down his teasing and drove away fast.

* * *

After a quick stop at Valkyrie's house for Valkyrie to shower, pack a bag of clean clothes and have a bite to eat, they arrived at the private strip of runway that the sanctuary owned.

Their plane was waiting and Ghastly had arrived to send them off. To Valkyrie's surprise, so had China. Valkyrie recalled her once saying that she "didn't do courtesy calls" so she figured that there must be a reason behind China's visit.

Ghastly hugged her goodbye, and pressed a slim parcel into her hands. She opened it, and found that he'd made her another jacket. Cropped tight, with a zip across the front, it was black and beautiful.

"It's completely waterproof," Ghastly assured her. "And it should also repel mosquitoes. May come in handy where you're going."

"Oh Ghastly, thank you so much!"

Valkyrie slipped it on. As per usual, it fitted brilliantly, like a second skin.

Ghastly turned away, but paused as he remembered something.

"A certain someone would have loved to be here." Ghastly winked. "He told me to tell you that he's glad you're feeling better-and not to get yourself killed in the Amazon because he's hoping to see you a bit more after all this is over."

Once again, Valkyrie flushed red as a Ghastly moved away, sniggering. China stepped up, beautiful as usual.

"I wanted to come and wish you luck."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ok, there is more than that." China's beautiful lips raised into a smile as she gave up her pretence. "I've heard rumours of something far bigger than what we've suspected. It's all rather vague, but it may be linked with your kidnapping. I couldn't tell Skulduggery because he probably wouldn't have let you go, but I trust you understand that the possibility of the Unamed returning is of far greater importance. So what I'm trying to say is be careful. Although I hide it well, it is possible I would feel a small degree of sadness at the news of your untimely death."

Valkyrie smiled; this was as far as she would get with China where compliments were concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm too pretty to die."

"And I'm too smart," Skulduggery cut in.

China laughed, and wished them both luck before turning and driving off. Valkyrie knew China wouldn't look back.

* * *

With this, they climbed on the plane, and Ghastly waved them goodbye as they took off. Soon they were obscured in the clouds, and Valkyrie curled up comfily in her seat, trying to quell equal amounts of excitement and dread.

She tried busying her mind with more trivial thoughts...maybe Skulduggery would let her come back with a pet monkey? At this last idea, her mind wandered off, and still tired from the last few days, she soon fell asleep, leaning her head on Skulduggery's bony shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so first I owe you guys a major apology. I haven't updated in two or three weeks, which is a long time, and for that I'm really sorry. My excuse (a valid one this time) is that I found this whole chapter really difficult to write. It never sounded good in my head, and the content is a bit boring (for which I also apologise, but I guarantee next chapter will be a) longer and b) more action packed, but I have to add some boring bits to get to the fun bits. So essentially, I found it quite boring and hard to write and I also got SERIOUSLY distracted by other stuff, and it all took ages. So I'm basically sorry for this whole chapter, because I'm personally not too happy on it.**

**I would really welcome your feedback especially for this chapter because I'm interested to know your thoughts on it (maybe I've just spent so much time on it I'm feeling negative?). I don't know, but basically, please continue to read and review. Thank you for your support, and I'll try and get he next chapter published soon. Thank you!**

Chapter 11

Valkyrie woke up with a jolt to the plane shuddering and shaking as it dipped into the clouds. All she could see was white from the window, but she guessed they were coming into land. She stretched and smiled; her full night of sleep had left her feeling better and less achy than she had for days. Although a slight headache pressed against Valkyrie's temples, she ignored it, and turned to Skulduggery.

"Are we nearly there yet?" She took on a whiney, joking tone, smiling as she spoke.

"We'll be over our destination in a few minutes."

Valkyrie sagged. "I guess it would be too much to hope for a nice, easy landing on a runway?"

"You've done this before, you'll be fine. Why bother the pilot with landing when we can just land ourselves? Anyway, it's good for you to practise your magic in more pressurised circumstances." Skulduggery sounded amused at his partners reluctance to jump out of a moving plane.

"Oh gee, thanks Skulduggery," Valkyrie said sarcastically. "Just what I needed, a lovely pressurised situation for me to risk my life in, once again. God, the things you do for me, it's no wonder I've missed having a really major case with you."

Skulduggery nodded. "No one can blame you. I'd miss me too."

Valkyrie glared at him, but Skulduggery ignored her.

"Well, we've arrived! Say goodbye to the lovely pilot, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie sighed, ignoring Skulduggery's nonsense as he pressed a button, opening the back of the plane. Her wind whipped against her face and as she looked down, her stomach dropped. Taking a look at Skulduggery, she saw him sneakily manipulating a bubble of calm air around himself and she laughed at his vanity. Ever the gentleman, he stepped aside to let her jump first.

"Ladies first."

Valkyrie shook her head. "Age before beauty."

"Well that's just lovely, that is." Then Skulduggery launched himself from the plane into the air.

Taking one deep, nervous breath, Valkyrie followed him and jumped into the thin air. She plummeted, twisting and turning as she struggled to gain control. Although she had done this before, it didn't get any easier. As she fell she tried to catch the air with her fingers to control herself, but she couldn't do it. She felt herself picking up speed and she span as she fell towards the foliage below.

Finally she managed to control her fall and she levelled off, forcing the air into a cushion around her. Soon she was zooming fast like a bullet. Wind whipping her hair, she followed Skulduggery's streamlined figure as he arced down towards the rainforest below. Parts of this, she admitted to herself, where fun. But the smile on her face didn't have time to settle.

A few seconds before it happened she realised what Skulduggery was going to do.

He pushed sharply at the air, and it separated the branches in front of him, creating a leafy tunnel into the rainforest. He neatly levelled off, landed, and stood on a tree root, his skull tilted up, waiting for her.

Unfortunately the branches that Skulduggery had managed to restrain with his magic quickly snapped back into place as Valkyrie tried entering the jungle. She cursed, her concentration lost and branches whipped her face as she fell through the canopy, all control gone.

She landed on a thick branch which winded her, knocking all the breath out of her body, before she carried on falling. Leaves slapped her face as she tumbled off tree boughs. Suddenly, the assault of leaves and branches stopped, and before Valkyrie knew it the ground was rushing up to meet her.

She hit the forest floor hard and groaned as she lay there. She felt as if she had been run over. She could already feel bruises blooming all over her and all the air had been knocked out of her.

Skulduggery stalked up to her and shook his head as he peered down at her.

"Only you, Valkyrie. Only you."

Valkyrie glared from her position on the floor and extended her bruised arm out for him to help her up.

Skulduggery contemplated her outstretched hand for a minute.

"Well," Valkyrie was insistent. "Are you going to help me up?"

"Yes," Skulduggery decided.

He then promptly walked away, leaving Valkyrie with her arm hanging and her temper flaring.

Valkyrie scowled at his turned back, before painfully dragging herself up onto her feet. She staggered as she breathed in and pain bit into her chest. Worried, she lifted up her shirt and saw blotchy blue bruises blooming across her chest and stomach. She sighed; she hoped she hadn't broken a rib. If she had, she'd just have to deal with it. She doubted she'd find another Kenspeckle in the Amazon.

At this, she remembered where she was, and for the first time, looked around her. She gasped with wonder. Tall, imposing trees towered over her from all sides, and high above her Valkyrie could hear monkeys screech and birds call. Only the smallest hint of azure sky could be seen amid the foliage.

Valkyrie suddenly felt very insignificant. This feeling, however, only lasted for a moment. Valkyrie's ego could definitely survive the hit.

On the rainforest floor bright flowers bloomed and as Valkyrie gazed around her in wonder, she watched a Venus Fly Trap snap shut on a large blue insect. All around her, bugs crawled and creeped. Valkyrie shuddered. Insects were all well and good...as long as they were far away from her. She turned and followed Skulduggery further into the jungle, screaming as she ran into a large spiders web snaking across two trees.

Skulduggery turned around when he heard her scream, and he sighed as he saw Valkyrie tottering around, desperately trying to get any web out of her hair. Skulduggery couldn't help but laugh. Bad move. Valkyrie looked up at him and glared.

"Get it out. Now."

Skulduggery spent the next half an hour picking spider webs out of Valkyrie's hair.

* * *

After that, Valkyrie had calmed down enough to talk to Skulduggery.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

Skulduggery sounded relieved at the lack of hostility in Valkyrie's voice. "Well, according to the map, we have a five mile walk in..." Skulduggery span around with his arm out and his finger pointed. Suddenly he stopped. "That direction."

"Skulduggery, you don't have a map." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Well," Skulduggery conceded, "Maybe not a paper one, but it's all up here." Skulduggery tapped his skull.

Valkyrie still looked doubtful. "Are you seriously saying that you memorised the map?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" Valkyrie's voice grew louder.

"Look Valkyrie, when have I ever gotten us lost before?"

And before Valkyrie could answer Skulduggery strode off in the direction he had pointed to. Valkyrie huffed, standing still for a second before following Skulduggery, cursing his name as she went.


End file.
